


one, two and repeat

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonwoo sneaks out one afternoon and stumbles upon a small cottage
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 14





	one, two and repeat

Bored hands were motionless as Jeon Wonwoo, the prince of Caratland, didn't have any inspiration for any story or small poem he could write. He simply could not think of any topic he had wanted to talk about. Nothing seemed to interest him in this boring weather. 

He stared at the boring sky and sighed deeply once his trusty friend Hansol opened to door to his room to observe whatever he was doing. Hansol tilted his head to see the sight of his friend not doing anything, not even drawing, just staring emptly at the blue sky, his thoughts wondering in empty space. "Well, I didn't expect to come to a surprise."

Wonwoo jumped and looked at Hansol, "What surprise."

"That surprise," Hansol pointed at the blank parchment paper and untouched quill, "I never knew I'd come to see a day where your not writing something, let alone a poem." Wonwoo rolled his eyes and stared at the sky visible on his window once more before noticing a small cottage not far before the castle

"Hansol." 

Hansol looked at him upon the call of his name, "Hyung?" Wonwoo was in deep thought while looking at something that amused him, "Has there always been a cottage near the castle?" Hansol's eyebrows furrowed and Hansol took a closer look on what he was looking at, "I'm pretty sure that has always been there."

Wonwoo smirked and stood up, pushing his sleeves back revealing his muscular arms, "Well, I'll take a little visit, then." Hansol's eyes widened, "Hyung, are you crazy? You might get hurt!"

Wonwoo rolled his eyes while opening his window and looking for a near vine to swing down with, "There's nothing I can't do, Hansol." Hansol released an exaggerated sigh and shook his head, "Whatever you say, hyung. Just be safe."

"Thanks for worrying about me, Hansol-ah." Wonwoo smiled before climbing down using the vine. It took him about ten minutes before he can fully climb down and land on the forests. He dusted off his clothes and took a breather before stealthily sneaking through the bushes to see a boy gracefully dancing. 

He smiled as the boy continued dancing when the birds started peacefully chirping to his feet. After a few minutes, he accidentally stepped on a twig. He cursed as the boy stopped and looked at the boy he was hiding on. He took a tree branch near and pointed it towards the Bush, "Who's there? Come out!" 

Wonwoo sighed and put on a straight face before coming out of his hideout, "Now, now. You wouldn't want to hurt a prince do you?" The boy gasped and bowed, "Your majesty." Wonwoo chuckled, "Don't bow, what's your name?" The boy stuttered, "Junhui." Wonwoo smiled at the name, "Well Junhui, care to teach me how to dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ^^


End file.
